ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bhaflau Remnants/Farm Walkthrough
Category:SalvageCategory:Guides Farming Run * What you need ** Most job combos are fine, as long as they are well-balanced. ** At least 5-6 melee are recommended, and at least 2-3 BLM. First Floor * Enter west path. Kill Bifrons until you have 2 weapon cells (Non MNK melee 1st -> MNKs 2nd). * Determine where Mad Bomber has spawned, but don't fight yet. He will be at either (G-8), (I-8), (F-10)/(G-10), or (I-10)/(J-10). * Clear out the rest of the floor, including the Wandering Wamoura for magic and JA/WS cells. * Return to Mad Bomber. It's recommended to save TP on the Wamouras before you engage. ** Defeat Mad Bomber before Self-Destruct is used (~ 45-60 seconds) to spawn a Dormant Rampart NPC. ** Click the Dormant Rampart to be warped to a Reactionary Rampart. ** Make sure all melees turn /autotarget on. Aggro the Reactionary Rampart but don't damage it. It will continue to spawn either: *** Chigoe - Common, drops nothing. *** Gate Widow - Rare, drops Macha's Cuffs and Enlil's Brayettes (not 100%). **** It is possible for Gate Widow to spawn multiple times. **** It is possible for Gate Widow to spawn zero times. ** The Reactionary Rampart will gradually lose HP on its own. Continue to fight the summons until either its HP depletes on its own, or you wish to leave the area. *** Since you cannot leave the area until Reactionary Rampart is dead, you must either kill it or continue to fight summons until its HP is depleted. Second Floor * The North and South Empathic Flans are weak to magic and strong against melee. The East and West Empathic Flans are weak to melee and strong against magic. * The goal is to defeating all 4 Empathic Flan while they have spikes on their head. ** They will go from their initial (no spike) state, to spikes after a certain amount of melee damage. ** It is speculated that the Flans work in a similar way to Raubahn in Nashmeira's Plea. The spikes may disappear if the amount of magic damage you inflict is higher than your melee damage. ** They can go from spikes to no spikes if a nuke is used which doesn't kill it. ** Once a flan goes from spikes to no spikes, it is extremely difficult (and may not always be possible) for them to regain spikes. Most reports involve groups holding the Empathic Flan for 10 to 20 minutes (or more) and having the Flan never regain spikes, although some reports involve a flan being able to regain spikes. Proceed with caution. ** It is recommended to melee burn them until spikes appear, then do a timed series of nukes when the HP is such that you are sure the enemy will not survive the nukes (keep in mind the difference in magic resistance between east/west and north/south Flans) * When all 4 are defeated with spikes, Dormant Rampart will spawn which takes you to another room. ** Like the previous one, but spawns: *** Hunting Wasp - Common, drops nothing. *** Skirmish Pephredo - Rare, drops Freya's Mask and Hikazu Sune-Ate (not 100%). * Exit the central area to the west, and head towards the southwest exit, killing mobs along the way if more cells are needed. Third Floor * If time is short, you may wish to Invisible past all the flans on this floor. However, you can get stat cells, Subjob cells, and magic cells from them if you need them. * Once in the center area, pull a flan from the south and build TP on it. Set up a Distortion or Darkness chain. * When TP is ready, finish it off with nukes and divide your group into two separate, relatively equal groups. * At the east and west rooms in the center, you will find Archaic Gears: These must be defeated simultaneously in order to spawn the Dormant Rampart. ** Like the previous one, but spawns: *** Colibri - Common, drops nothing. *** Zebra Zachary - Rare, drops Deimos's Gauntlets and Freya's Mask (not 100%). * Exit the area to the east. Fourth Floor * Archaic Gear on this floor will teleport away under the following conditions. ** You are aggroed by them, either by sight or by magic. ** They link with another gear that has been aggroed or pulled. ** They have not been killed within 60 seconds after being engaged. * They will not teleport away if they are pulled without being aggroed (e.g. with ranged attack, Ninjutsu, or a bard song). * The goal is to defeat all 10 Archaic Gear without any of them teleporting away. ** It is not necessary to defeat any Archaic Gears or Archaic Chariot. * When all 10 are defeated without warping, Dormant Rampart will spawn which takes you to another room. ** Like the previous one, but spawns: *** Tragopan - Common, drops nothing. *** Peryton - Rare, drops Freya's Jerkin and Enlil's Brayettes (not 100%). * Use Fireflies when done, as there is nothing left to do.